Rivals passion
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash and ryuko are rivals since the beginning but it wasn't true those two are in love each other since they were young as their love had reach to the next lever till the final arrives


**A rivals passion**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Kill la kill and this is the first time ever of a AshxRyuko lemon story I ever made before and I want to think everyone for liking my first AshxRyuko story two blades two hearts so I present to you this story also I'll be planning an other AshxRyuko story but different then two blades two hearts now this shows those two are rivals but became more than rivals so enjoy this story AshxRyuko lemon**

At the far reaches of Kanto where humans and living creatures known as pokemon live together in harmony pokemon are used as pets and companions to do battles, contests, dances and performance it happens right at the place called indigo plateau an stadium where they started the Pokémon league right at the scene was a Raven hair teen waters a red cap, blue sweat teen with white stripes, black pants and sneakers was facing his rival who has a water starter Pokémon name blastoise but in his mega form fighting his Pokémon name Decidueye in the semi finals those two are Ash Ketchum and Gary oak

"Ready to give up loser." Said Gary as Ash smirk

"I don't give up yet Gary I just getting started Decidueye leaf blade let's go!" Ash said as his Alola starter Pokémon was soaring to the air and his wings we're glowing going to make a strike "no you won't blastoise hydro pump!" As mega Blastoise is using hydro pump at Decidueye but he dodges them as he strikes him as blastoise was down "Blastoise is unable to battle, Decidueye wins and the winner goes to Ash Ketchum of pallet town." As everyone cheered

"We did it Decidueye." As Ash returns him to the pokeball then Gary walks over to blastoise "we were so girls." As he returns his blastoise to his pokeball as Ash looks at Gary "Hey Gary you did great we should battle again sometime." Said Ash as Gary then smiles they shook hands

"Thanks Ash you're not bad and I'm sorry for all the things I said." Said Gary as they heard the other match was done as Gary looks

"No way Georgia lost!" Gary was shocked that the dragon buster had lost her battle they see the challenger who beaten her was a girl about Ash's age has blue hair with a red streak on it she wears a sailor uniform with a eye shown as if it's alive she also wears shoes as Ash looks at her he knew her "Ryuko Matoi had won. I'll see her in the finals." Said Ash as Gary looks at him and wondering how did Ash know her as Ash walks away getting ready to train " How did Ash know her?" Gary wondered as she noticed Max May's brother walking by "You never heard Gary those two are eternal rivals and they hate each other." Said Max

"Did they I never knew they hate each other." Said Gary

"I heard rumors that they hate each other but how do we know if it's true or not." Said Misty she doesn't believe that those two hate each other as Dawn came over "I heard those rumors are true they hate each other since they were small at the school saying each other that they're the best like no one ever was they said till they meet again we'll battle in the league to see who's strong." Said Dawn as May was the same

"Nonsense how do we know they love each other instead of being rivals." Said May who believed those two are not rivals

"That's just plain ridiculous May they hate each other I just knew it." Said Serena who was being jealous that she heard may said that "Serena calm down it's only half time we should see what happens first." Said Brock as for Ash who was getting ready for his semi battle against Ryuko until half time is over "are you ready pikachu." Said Ash as pikachu was exercise then looks at Ash "pika." Said pikachu as Ash heard a voice in his room "It's been a long time Ash." As he looks and saw Ryuko in his room but something different about the two as they walk to each other and they kissed held each other as they let go

"It is ryuko I missed you so much." Said Ash as she smiled

"So was I Ash do you believed what they said about us Ash." Said Ryuko as Ash nodded "I know they just heard rumors that we hate each other but that wasn't true since we first met ryuko when we were young." Said Ash as Ryuko remembered when they met at the school since 10 years ago as Ryuko was young she had no friends but was being tough as ever till she heard the other kids were at the corner watching something

"What's going on here?" Ryuko asked as the student looks at her

"An new kid is facing one of the tough guys on a game." He said as ryuko was staring at the other kid was facing an younger Ash about her age was battling at the Pokémon game in the computer as they watch them fight more as Ash won "no way how can you beat me." Said the student Ash faced was a female as Ash looks at her "I had ways of battles and studied." Ash said to her as they cheered for Ash of his skills

"Big deal I can run circles around him." Said Ryuko wants to challenge him as Ash heard that "hey you with a cute face." Ash shout as Ryuko was blushing that Ash calls her cute face "yeah what do you want?" Ryuko said to him

"I want to challenge you to a fight unless you're afraid." Said Ash

"No I'm not and I accept the challenge." As Ryuko was sitting on the chair turn on the computer as she choose her Pokémon as they start their battle at each other the students saw the battle of the century as they see them as eternal rivals battle one another as they continued their battle all of the sudden they tied they stared in the fury as the students were gone they then faked their anger and show smile to each other

"You're good." Said Ash

"Thanks but you were amazing." Said Ryuko as Ash just smiled "I just go with the flow, what's your name?" Ash asked her name as Ryuko then introduced herself "my name is Ryuko matoi." Said Ryuko "Ryuko matoi that's a great name you had and I'm Ash Ketchum." Said Ash as Ryuko seems to like him "Ash Ketchum that's a interesting name I ever heard." Said Ryuko as they laugh and became fast friends but felt a spark between them "say Ash why did you call me cute face." Said Ryuko who thinks Ash plays hearts of girls as he spoke "Well when I saw you ying something about me and saw you your face you are so I should say cute and beautiful." Said Ash as ryuko felt heartwarming in herself

"Ash you said the most sweetest thing I ever seen do you have girlfriend?" Ryuko asked

"No I don't you see..." Ash hadn't finished as she kissed him but never let go as it's been a hour she let go Ash was turning red "You got one now Ash." As soon as the memory fled Ash and ryuko never forget each other "now look at us we're now going to challenge each other like when we were in school." Said Ash

"Yes and Ash if one of us win I want us to be together forever." Said ryuko as Ash liked that idea as he held her "I want to do this a long time ryuko matoi." Said Ash as Ryuko was the same as they held each other kissing Ash was kissing her neck as she's enjoying it "Ash you're so good." Ryuko admitted it as she felt Ash took off her skirt seems she wanted him do it as Ryuko looks at him "let me get ready my sweet Ash." She lift up her shirt showing Ash her matching white with blue stripe bra and panties "I'm ready Ash." Said ryuko as Ash smiled

"You really are beautiful ryuko." Said Ash admired her true self as ryuko blushed

"And when I first saw you Ash. You were so handsome." As they were kissing Ryuko had took off his cap and was focusing his sweat tee takes it off showing his black shirt when they were continuing kissing she lift up his shirt showing his chest bit muscled as she looks at him "Ash you are more handsome." Said ryuko admired him as Ash kisses her more as he unclasp her bra showing her breasts "Like what you see Ash." Said Ryuko showing him her beauty "you are the only thing I focus the most ryuko." Said Ash as he was massaging her breasts as Ryuko was moaning from his touch "oh Ash yes so good." Ryuko said

"I can do this." He then starts sucking her left breast as she's moaning more enjoying it "Keep going Ash yes yes!" She was enjoying it Ash continues on her right breast making it more better as Ash was continuing her about a hour as ryuko then looks at him lowering down to his pants

"It's my turn Ash." As she pulls down her pants and boxers revealing his manhood "this is it" as she picks it up and puts it her mouth and starts bopping back and forth as Ash was moaning "oh Ryuko you're good." Ash was enjoying it he never knew Ryuko is that good as she continues Ash held her butt still wearing her panties Ryuko was enjoying that but continues on bopping as Ash is reaching limit "Ryuko I'm gonna..." As he fires his seed in her mouth as she swallows it and looks at her "that's more amazing Ash" as she removed her panties as Ryuko was completely naked in front Ash as he saw her then admired her more "you're an angel ryuko." Said Ash as she blushed

"Ash you are my kind of guy." Said ryuko as Ash lowers himself and was licking her womanhood ryuko was enjoying his touch as he's eating her up "Oh Ash yes don't stop do more." Shouted ryuko as Ash was gentle to her as he was continuing on her ryuko was moaning by him as she was reaching her limit "Ash hear it comes!" As Ryuko released her love juice on Ash as he then looks at her "you are so sweet Ryuko." Ash said as they then kissed more Ash was on top of her

"Ready ryuko." Said Ash

"Yes and Ash be gentle and don't be rough." Said Ryuko as Ash nodded to her as they kiss his manhood enter her as he was thrusting gently to her as ryuko was moaning "Oh Ash yes I love you Ash don't stop!" Said Ryuko enjoying it as she's kissing and moaning. Ash continues on her thrusting she has her legs around him holding on as Ash held her butt more squeezing and kissing her neck they had been going at it about a hour

"Ryuko I'm gonna cum" said Ash as he's still thrusting

"Me too let's cum together!" As they finished their limit as they we're exhausted Ryuko was resting on his chest "Oh, Ash this is amazing" said Ryuko snuggling on his chest "Yeah Ryuko it is. We should get ready our battle be starting soon." Said Ash as Ryuko gets up and she dragged Ash to the bathroom "I'm thinking we should shower together Ash" said Ryuko as Ash smiled "you're my kind of girl." Said Ash as they're in the shower kissing washing each other up as they stare and we're doigirls in the shower

(Hour later)

Ash was all ready and enters the area so was ryuko as they are preparing for the battle but they keep their love a secret so they won't start a gossip as Ash brings out his pokeball "ready Greninja" as Ash throws his pokeball as greninja was on the field

"Let's do this incineroar!" As Ryuko toss her pokeball and incineroar appeared

"Let the battle begin!"

 **That's it of the story hope you enjoy AshxRyuko lemon story and soon I'm doing AshxTwilight lemon story, and next AshxRyuko story, CH 2 of Ash's new adventure and equestria magic and aura, and a next AshxKarixLillie story even Ashxlillie,amourpearlshipping and harmony of jhoto showing twilight and her friends are send to Jhoto and met Ash then started to be friends then him and Twilight were falling in love and other is the Pokémon mlp movie crossover AshxTwilight as well if you want me to do those send your reviews and also you had ideas send a pm**


End file.
